Werkslund (Grey Sky Supplement)
= Grey Sky = Werkslund Map Introduction Werkslund is the biggest, wealthiest and most industrialized region. It is immense, with plenty of natural resources. However over-industrialization turned the region into a wasteland, with barely any grass on the soil. It is known for it numerous metropolises. Ewigereich is the main power in Werkslund, possessing over 90% of its territory, the other 10% belonging to Alabas. Statistic * Alignment: Neutral-Aligned * Races: Human (99%) * Population: 30 millions * Government Type: Ewigereich (Imperial), Alabas (Communist) * Capital: Vergeig (Ewigereich), The 1st City (Alabas) * Language: Common * Religion: Galamical Church History While Werkslund used to be a land of beauty and wonder, it was also a place of war. For the entire pre-industrialization era, the nations of this land fought against each other for pieces of the region. When the industrialization came, Werkslund was the first to welcome the machines and factories. However, the corporations and the government overexploited the land, resulting in its current state. Most of its citizens live in overcrowded cities and are often the prey of criminal organizations or the local brotherhood. Laws Werkslund has a complete code of law, with basic prohibitions against murder, thievery, rape, kidnapping, etc. Werkslund has numerous commercial laws that more often than not benefit the corporations. Complete Informations Werkslund is full of people, no alignment seem to have a hold over it people. Except the few hidden lunars, their half-lunar offspring and maybe some other rare exceptions, Werkslund is populated purely by humans. Werkslund, being the biggest region, earned the biggest population. Most people are rather poor but do not need to struggle to survive. The laws and rights of the region make sure these things do not happen. Werslund is under the control of both strongest nations. In the modern days it in a period of peace Vergeig and the 1st City are both considered the capitals of Werkslund, each belonging to the greatest nations. Almost everyone in Werkslund speak common. While the state of Alabas preach atheism, the Galamical church is still very much popular all over Werslund. Important NPCs Information Important Locations Informations * The 1st City: A shadow of its former self, the First City was mostly destroyed during the Red War, and is still being rebuilt today. The city lacks working hands and is considered one of the poorest city of Alabas. Its destruction almost completely wiped out Alabas' influence over Werkslund. Now most of its districts are either half-rebuilt or still in ruin, even after 10 years. The brotherhood overwhelms the forces of order in number, and the city is teetering on the brink of chaos. * Vergeig: A gigantic industrial city, home of most corporations, The plutocrats of Vergeig are among the most powerful men on the planet. They are more influential than most of the imperial court, save the Prime Minister and the Emperor himself. The city houses three million souls, making it the biggest city in the world. ---- Back to Main Page → Dungeons and Dragons → Campaign Settings → Grey Sky Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Setting Category:Supplement Category:Grey Sky Setting